


Sleeping Beauty

by KlayKlay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, blushing Keith, im just all for the blushing keith, klance, okay but this is totally just fluff all the way im sorry, sharing bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlayKlay/pseuds/KlayKlay
Summary: "Ugh, I guess I'll have to sleep on the floor in the living room, then.""You can sleep in my room", Keith said casually.Lance whipped around, locking eyes with Keith. "Really? Didn't think you wanted me there."Keith shrugged. "Whatever, it's for a teammate."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First klance fic lol. Please remember that english isn't my first language, but if there are any major errors, please let me know!

Keith heard a frustrated scream from the room next to his. "My _stuff!_ " Ah, yeah, that was definitely Lance. 

He got up from his bed and stopped at the doorway, watching Lance as he got down to his knees, hands on his head like he's going crazy. "My stuff..." he repeated.

Keith sighed. "What are you whining about?"

Lance glanced up at him. "My room... it's all wet..."

Keith raised an eyebrow. He stepped past the overdramatic boy and looked into the room. And, it was indeed, pretty much flooded. Old clothes (eww Lance can't you hang them up?) were soaked on the floor, and it was dripping from the roof.

Keith frowned. "What.... happened?"

Lance glared at him. "Do you really think I'd know that, Mullet?"

"Yeah sorry, forgot how dumb you were." He made a gesture, shooting himself with his fingers. 

"Hey!"

By this the other paladins plus Allura had arrived, probably because the same reason as Keith. 

"What's going on here?" Hunk asked. He looked into the room. "Why is everything wet?"

"I'm sure it's Keith pulling a prank on me", Lance pouted. 

"Am not!"

Lance scoffed. "Yeah, _sure_."

"Actually", Allura interjected. "I think Lance has what we could call a water leak. Look." She pointed at the ceiling and there, was a crack, about ten inches long. It was dripping quite a lot. 

"Must've been from the last Galra attack", Pidge said. "The castle got some hits alright. Allura, could it possibly be right that the water conduits may be right over Lance's room?"

Allura nodded. "That seems to be the most logical explanation. I'll go have that checked out immediately." She walked off, trying to find Coran.

Pidge stared of into nothing and muttered: "I wonder if there's anything else broken that we don't know of yet."

Lance cleared his throat, gaining all attention. "To the more important part..." he inhaled. " _Where the hell am I supposed to sleep?!_ "

The hall fell silent. Lance turned to Hunk. "Can I sleep with you?"

Hunk and Pidge shared a look. Then he rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. "Sorry man, I'm not feeling very well, and you know how loudly I snore when I have a stuffy nose."

Lance looked hopefully at Shiro. "Shiro, Buddy?"

Shiro gave him a little smile. "I guess you ca-"

"Ooooh nooo, Lance. You don't wanna sleep with him!", Pidge said hastily. They leaned forward, holding a hand over their mouth as they whispered: "He's a kicker."

Lance got flashbacks from when he was little, when his sister always wanted to sleep in the same bed. She was a kicker, and Lance would not want to experience such a night ever again. 

And then a thought hit him. "Wait how'd you kno-"

"He told me."

"Okay then can I sleep with you?" This was Lance's last chance. 

Pidge was sweating. "Uhh, I..." They looked at Hunk, who was giving a thumbs up from behind Lance. "I'm... on my period?"

 _Oh_ , Lance thought. _Girl problems_. _Better not  piss them off then_.

Keith knew these weren't the real reasons Lance couldn't sleep with them. But he didn't know why they were lying either. It's like they knew something he didn't (or maybe not Shiro. He seemed very confused), and it made him mad.

"Ugh, I guess I'll have to sleep on the floor in the living room, then."

"You can sleep in my room", Keith said casually. 

Hunk acted like it was the best idea he'd ever heard. "Yes! What a great idea, Keith! Don't you think so too Lance?" 

Keith eyed Hunk. What in the world are they _doing_ , acting all weird?

Lance whipped around, locking eyes with Keith. "Really? Didn't think you wanted me there."

Keith shrugged. "Whatever, it's for a teammate." 

Keith didn't want to admit it, but he had a fluttery feeling in his chest for the rest of the evening.

***

It had been confirmed that the water leak was because of the Galra attack, and that the showers were weird now too. They still worked though, but it was ice cold. 

Keith was sitting on his bed, wearing an oversized t-shirt and briefs. Lance was standing at the other side of the room with a toothbrush in his mouth. There was a painful silence, and Keith couldn't bear it. They were going to sleep in the same bed for quiznak's sake! 

"Your toothpaste tastes like candy", Lance said before Keith could say anything. 

"W-what?" Keith gaped.

"Yeah. Reminds me of that Donald duck toothpaste I had when I was 9. Used to eat it like-"

"You're using my toothpaste?!"

"Uhh, yeah. Does that make you uncomfortable? It's not like it's an indirect kiss or something", he chuckled.

Keith's ears went pink. "N-no..." he said, looking at his feet. "Just... Is this what you do on sleepovers? Share toothpaste, that is."

Lance stopped brushing and looked shocked at the other boy. "Are you telling me you've never had a sleepover?"

Keith tried not to make a big deal out of it. It's just a sleepover, right? And to be honest, Lance's room was next door. This could barely be what you'd call a sleepover. Keith's read that on such, you have pillow fights, gossip, or play video games all night. 

"This may be my first", he shrugged. 

Lance broke into a big smile and Keith could hear his heart beat faster. Has his smile always been this cute? Since when?

Lance sat down on the bed, taking Keith's hands in his own. "Then I, Lance McClain, shall be your teacher!" he said joyfully with toothpaste all over his mouth.

Keith thought for a moment, like half a second (maybe not even that), it looked pretty adorable. He mentally slapped himself.

"Uh, okay Doctor Lance. _Please_ teach me." 

"Right after I go spit this out!" he said and let go of their hands. Keith immediately felt cold for some reason. Not that it was _nice_  holding his hands. Never.

Lance strolled over the room to Keith's ( _Keith's!!!_ ) bathroom. Keith put his hands to his face. What was going on with him tonight? Why did he feel so warm? Was he having a fever? It must be a fever.

Lance came into the room again and saw Keith freaking out on the bed. "Are you okay?"

"Can you look if I have a fever?" was all Keith could say.

Lance furrowed his brows. "Huh? I guess." 

He put a hand over Keith's forehead and looked into his eyes. "Nope. Feels totally normal to me." He put his hand on his own forehead. "Same as me."

"Huh... that's weird", Keith mumbled. 

"Maybe you're just tired."

Keith nodded. "Yeah. I guess I'm going to sleep now. No gossip for me." He tried to smile.

"We'll have to take that for another day then", Lance smiled back as Keith crawled into bed. 

Lance followed his lead and did the same thing after he turned the lights off. Now they were both laying on their backs and staring at the ceiling. Keith could hear Lance's breaths. He wondered if Lance could hear his. 

"You know", Lance started, "this is yet the longest we've been together without fighting."

"I guess we're having a bonding moment", Keith breathed.

Lance turned his head to his and chuckled softly. "Yeah, seems like it."

Keith smiled and his cheeks were pink. He hoped Lance couldn't see it in the dark. He thought about how weird this whole thing was. Lance was the only person on this ship Keith couldn't tolerate, and here they were, laying in the same bed. A month ago, this would've been the most unthinkable situation ever. And, to Keith's surprise: he actually did enjoy it. Just a little though! 

"I actually don't think that bad of y-" Keith started but were cut of by heavy breaths. He looked over at Lance and saw the boy completely asleep. Seems like Lance was acting more alert than he actually was.

He studied him in the dark. His hair was pretty messy (not as messy as Keith's though), and his mouth was just open a little. Keith caught himself staring at his mouth for too long and blushed harder. 

_He wondered what it'd feel like to kiss those lips._

He jerked at the sudden thought, and a little whine came from Lance's lips. Keith froze. _Oh no_. He could _not_ think of Lance like that. But they looked so soft, they really did. Maybe he could just... try it? Just touch them? He just wanted to know what they felt like!

He leaned in, until he was about 3 centimeters from the other's face. He checked if Lance was asleep, and indeed not watching him. 

Then, he gently placed his lips on Lance's, and they really _were_ soft. It wasn't his imagination after all. Keith didn't know if that counted as a kiss though. If so, then this meant he had his first one right now. 

He pulled away and inhaled sharply. He just did that.

He just kissed _Lance McClain_. And he wanted more.

So when he leaned in for the second time, he was startled when he heard a chuckle coming from the blue paladin. "Eager for more?" Lance opened one eye and grinned.

Keith couldn't move. He was three inches from Lance's face, and he could feel his body burning. He fucked up. He fucked up _so_ bad.

Lance were looking weirdly at him. "...Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

"W-what?" 

"You looked like you were about to", Lance said easily. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because yo- _you woke up!_ " Keith screeched.

"I didn't tell you to stop, did I?" Lance said, questioningly.

"N-no but!" Keith breathed. "Were you awake the whole time?!"

Lance's grin widened. "I just wanted to see your red face when you realized I wasn't in fact asleep. It was hard not to kiss you back though, jeez."

Keith grabbed a pillow and smacked him in the face. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always a hoe for feedback


End file.
